


关于衣冠禽兽杉X又纯又浪银的OOCPWP

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 毫无意义复健PWP。写完了。





	关于衣冠禽兽杉X又纯又浪银的OOCPWP

银时进屋的时候还是有点拘谨。

他来高杉的公寓已经挺多次了，但是高杉这里装修得风格无比禁欲，永远被家政打扫的一尘不染，和他那窄小的狗窝完全不一样，让人不自觉的紧张起来。

高杉弯腰拿出拖鞋，俯身帮他放在身前。

他还穿着西服，穿衣显瘦的身材导致他的腰甚至显得有点细。他俯身的时候不是单纯的弯腰，而是轻轻单腿弯下，不过膝盖没有着地，低着头，留给银时一个后脑。

“那个——”银时有点混乱的蹲下，“我自己来就成。”

高杉抬眼和他的目光对了一下，轻轻笑了一声，笑声有点冷清，站起身，随手挽了一下袖子：“想喝什么？”

“不用了。”银时稍微深吸了一口气，闻到空气里高杉惯用的一点几乎不可察觉的男士香的味道，反而更加紧张了。他们两个之前在外面吃饭，是银时不习惯的西餐厅，但是坐在高杉对面也不知不觉的享受起那种气氛，甚至连不会欣赏的葡萄酒都多喝了两杯，不至于醉，就是有那么一点点醺醺然。

虽然是出去正式约会，他的穿着仍然是大学生的样子。浅灰色的帽衫，牛仔裤理出修长的腿型，显出点流畅的肌肉线条，就是腰有那么一点点低，俯身动作的时候时不时露出一点黑色的内裤边缘。

高杉在银时转身的时候注视了他片刻，目光暗沉了一点，嘴角勾了勾，又在银时扭回头的时候移开了目光。

银时拎着书包走进客厅，看到茶几上放的游戏机，有点无奈，又放松了一点。

高杉顺着他的目光看过去，笑了笑：“你不是说昨天Remake版出来了吗？”

银时有点感动——虽然他今天说实话有点不想要这个感动——挠了挠头：“嗯，谢谢……”

和高杉认识四个月交往三个月，前几天和一群人出去喝酒的时候喝high了聊起私生活，一群损友用震惊的表情听着他和高杉还非常纯爱的关系，简直无法相信。

“你家那位可是在投行那边工作啊。”一个同学恨铁不成刚的看着他，“你知道那个圈子生活风格有多享乐主义吗？”

银时叼着个炸鸡，眨了眨眼。

“一个30岁的成年男人，和你谈几个月打游戏牵手亲嘴的恋爱。”另外一个啧啧一声，“我敬他是个狠人。”

银时嘴角抽搐了一下：“……高杉才29岁。而且怎么说呢，我觉得他可能这方面比较冷淡？”

也不是他真的不想做啊，只不过高杉似乎颇有一种只撩不动手的风格，最近银时都有点躁动了，但是他还是没事人一样，而且还忙，银时也不好找他。

最近两天难得的假期，终于出来约会，银时是真的没想到高杉居然还想着给他买游戏盘。

“你可要小心。”也有损友挤眉弄眼的告诫，“感情这种事情呢，谈精神是最不靠谱的。爱来爱去，都不如上床实惠。而且他——看起来真不像是个冷淡的。”

冷是冷，但是一看就像是个风流能玩的。

而且看起来还很像那种一边恋爱一边玩的风流。

不过他最后还是没说。

但是银时不傻。

脑子里面一开始想，就想的多了。导致他现在看到游戏也露不出什么高兴的表情，反而有点微妙。

高杉很敏锐的看了他一眼，放下手里的西装：“不喜欢？”

银时撇了撇嘴，最后还是说了实话：“别把我当小孩子。”

他的耳朵有点发红，甚至脖子也有点红，顾左右而言他的样子。

高杉垂眼笑了一声：“我可对小孩子没兴趣。”

银时脸更红了。

高杉走过来，手掌放在他的脖子上，微微摩挲了一下，又在银时呼吸开始急促的时候恰到好处的收回了手。

“都出汗了。热了？”

“屋子里暖气有点足。”银时清了清嗓子。

“你先去洗个澡吧。”高杉说，“我给你准备了衣服。”

银时有点大脑空白的点了点头。

“哦对了。”高杉仿佛漫不经心的说，“今天来主卧？”

银时的大脑更加空白，有点愣的问：“……客卧住不了人了？”

说完就想给自己一拳。

住不了人个鬼啊！你听听你说的像是人话吗！

高杉也仿佛有点意外，看了他一眼，勾了勾唇：“需要我让客卧发生点什么？”

银时疯狂摇头。

仿佛是被娱乐到了，高杉笑了一声，又有点意味深长的勾了勾唇角：“刚认识的时候不是挺奔放的吗？”

“你想多了。”银时努力不让自己的表情占下风，然后有点落荒而逃的进了浴室。

高杉的确是个享乐主义者，浴室的确不小。一人多大的浴缸，银时向来很喜欢，这回也没有忍住诱惑的放水靠了进去，发出一声舒服的叹息。

他拢了拢头发，扭头才开到高杉好像又添了新的沐浴露，好奇的拿起来一看，脸色立刻一顿。

——这里突然放上润滑液是什么意思？

银时的手指下意识的按了一下，半固体的粘稠润滑液落了一点在手指间，瞬间带出一点不算陌生的滑腻触觉。

……比飞机杯里的那种要粘不少，应该是所谓硅溶性的，润滑性更好也不容易干——等等我在这里冷静的想这个干什么啊！

银时把润滑剂做贼一样的放回去，捻了捻手指，滑腻的感觉就又传来。没有什么太突出的味道，可是却存在感无比的强烈，银时想把手指放在浴缸里洗一下，又莫名奇妙的有点身体僵硬，总感觉这样不太对。

而且身体也有点意外的躁动。

说实话相比于很多这个年龄的大学生，银时觉得自己并不是特别的色情脑，不过此刻却有点控制不住想象和身体，咽了口口水。

他冷静了一下，然后半闭上眼睛，在水中分开双腿，手探过去，在身后的穴口尝试性地按了一下。

手指尖有点滑，从穴口戳进去了一点，感觉有点奇怪。

银时有点纠结。

让他承认自己想要和高杉上床简单，可是在这里扩张就有点羞耻了。但是同时要说他不想弄一下，又有点不诚实。

何况还有各种不做好准备就肛裂的传闻，非常恐怖。

欲望和担忧两相叠加，银时还是决定做一个对自己行为负责的成年人。

他又挤了一些润滑出来，闭上眼睛，顺着穴口探了进去。进入的倒是比想象的简单，不过酸胀感还是很强。银时感到欲望涨了起来，最后还是压倒了羞耻，另一只手放到身前，不轻不重的撸动了一下有点抬头的性器。

注意力被分散了一点，他用一根手指旋转了几下，觉得还不算难受，又手指捻了捻，试图再探一根进去。

……有点疼。

银时皱了皱眉头。这回不仅是酸胀的感觉，还有一点刺痛感，总感觉是直奔着肛裂而去的。

他狠了狠心，又狠了狠心，最后还是有点怂的抽回手，抬手放出了一点浴缸里的水，翻了个身换了个姿势。

很多事情都是一开头就莫名奇妙的很容易做下去，何况扩张这件事本身也是个很占精力的活动，银时一时间也忘了羞耻感，换了一个方便动作的跪爬姿势，头在瓷砖上，又尝试了起来。

没有了热水，触感更加明显，穴口被不断的揉弄得已经有点柔软了，这回还算顺利，也不是很难受，不过压迫力更加强的传来，手指的动作更加艰难。

……高杉，大概是不小的。

银时头顶在发凉的瓷砖上，试图冷静的思考这个问题。

可惜天不遂人愿，高杉的声音在这时候传来了。

“银时？”

银时一个激灵，猛地把手指抽出来，自欺欺人的一个翻身坐好，冷静的问：“嗯？”

“没，感觉你泡澡的时间比一般长。”高杉显然走到了门口，敲了敲门，声音带着点笑意，“要帮忙吗？”

银时面目发空的盯着前面。

帮什么忙。

我看起来像是洗澡需要帮忙的宝宝吗。

何况高杉平常也从来没干过这种事情啊。

他想着，脸就烧了起来，刚才因为太认真而有点冷静下去的性器也又跃跃欲试了起来。

“不回答我就进来了。”高杉的声音还是很平静。

银时张了张嘴，又张了张嘴。他总觉得自己应该说什么，而且是肯定想说什么的，但是本能太过强烈，仿佛有什么力量封住了他的嘴，只是指挥着他的眼睛，死死盯着浴室的门。

一秒，两秒，没有动静。

……怎么还不进来。银时的心底跳出一个想法。

意识到这个想法的时候他的脸更热了，刚要开口补救，浴室门就被推开，高杉走了进来。

他换了一条有点宽松的家居裤，赤裸着上身，白天被修身西服遮挡住的肌肉都显现出来，精悍紧实，脸上倒是仍然没太大的表情，却从衣冠禽兽变成了明晃晃张扬荷尔蒙的感觉。

他看过来，也没太大的动作，倒是走过来，手在浴缸里搅了一下，淡淡：“水都凉了。”

“嗯……嗯。”银时感到高杉的脸贴近他的胸膛又离开。水很清，他不相信高杉没看到什么，大概只是绅士的视而不见了。

倒是让人有点失望。

一失望，嘴就有点不听掌控了。

“那个……我看到……”银时说。

“嗯？”高杉挑眉看了他一眼，一边开笼头放水，热气又浮了上来。

“我是说……那个……”银时又尝试了一次。

“我也稍微有点幼稚了。”高杉终于放过了他，笑了一声，“让你纠结了？”

银时摇了摇头。

“前一段时间太忙，其实一直也有这个打算，不过没腾出手来。”高杉勾勾唇，“我也不喜欢在累的不行的时候做什么，容易失望——算是完美主义吧。”

银时看他重新站起身，抬头和高杉对视。

他自己以为自己很正常，只是脸颊通红，眼底还带着点紧张的水色，和自己都不宣诸于口的渴望。

“我算是在床上事比较多的类型。”高杉直起身，“你不会介意吧？”

不介意当然是不介意的，冲高杉现在这个样子就是不可能介意的！银时在心里大声跑圈，表面上只是冷静的摇了摇头。

高杉倒还带着他一贯的冷静和有条不紊，扭身从柜子里拿出来了一个不小的罐子，里面有泛着一点点浅白色的液体。

“我有个这方面的朋友。”他说，“用这个灌肠不伤身体。”

银时喉结滚动了一下，突然有点不知道说什么。

“这方面还是要注意一点，之后再详细说吧。”高杉走过来，仿佛顺手的拿起银时的手看了一眼，揉弄了一下他的指尖，“指甲记得剪，否则你那个性格容易弄伤自己。”

银时的手指蜷了蜷，被高杉拿起来亲了一下。

他的动作理所当然，导致银时都一时没有反应过来事情是怎么发生到这一步的。

只是高杉在亲他指尖的之后还含了一点在嘴里，湿热的舔了一下，才又很快的离开，抬头和银时的表情相对，手指仍然握着他的手，揉捏了一下，低声：

“想接吻？”

银时的呼吸灼热，手指反手勾过来，没有立刻动。

“默认？”高杉笑了起来，倾身和他接吻。他的手有点强势的扣上他的后脑，搓揉着他的后颈，一个吻长的让人近乎窒息，口腔被一层层的舔吻而过。

银时感觉到自己彻底的兴奋起来，发出一点含混的声音，和高杉的目光重新对视。

他顺着对方的心意动作，对方继续低头接吻就又重新吻在了一起，直到赤裸的被高杉按住肩头拉到地上的时候才觉得有一点不妥。

高杉低头亲了亲他的肩头，突然想起什么似的笑了一声：“其实我以前一直就在想——”

他说了半句，又不说了。

银时被悬在半空中，非常在意高杉的后半句是什么，头脑中又被一股莫名的热流冲的醺醺然，最后干脆有点鸵鸟的保持沉默。

高杉的动作很干脆，再加上银时刚才自己弄过，所以开始并没有什么，只是水液逐渐被推进来的时候让他终于没法沉默下去，想要抬起身，又被高杉按住。

“不舒服？”对方问。

“还好，”银时顿了顿，“够了吧？”

高杉低头看了看空了大半的容器，勾了勾唇，声音四平八稳：“心理作用而已，别慌。”

银时想了想倒可能是，稍微调整了一下姿势，努力忽略小腹诡异的饱胀感，试图分散注意力。

这并不难。

高杉就在他旁边，离他很近，被完全打湿的裤子完全遮盖不住什么，在银时的余光里时不时可以看到那半硬物体的形状。

高杉仿佛感觉到了他的目光，突然停下了动作。

银时做贼心虚的收回了眼睛。

“差不多了。”高杉说，“等一会才有效果。”

银时扭头看他，目光又落在他的下身上，小半的新奇大半的欲望，从高杉的人鱼线向上看去又向下滑落回来。

高杉抬手，揉了揉他的下巴。

银时觉得这个场景有点不对，但是很快听到高杉开口，声音有点暗哑：“帮帮我？”

银时本能的喉头滚动了一下，高杉放在他下巴上的手指滑到他的嘴唇旁边，大拇指按下他的下唇，让银时的嘴唇微微分开，挑逗着他的舌头。

“我……没做过。”银时含糊的说。

连他都觉得这话说的非常没什么说服力，嘴里是欲拒还迎，舌头已经下意识的在迎合高杉的手指，舔舐着他的食指，没有吞咽的唾液堆积起来。

高杉抽出手指，揉了揉他的嘴唇：“没让你做什么。”

银时靠近了一点，学着他看过片子里的样子，隔着一层薄薄的布料，用舌头舔舐着里面器物的轮廓，时不时吮吸一下。

高杉的手放在他头上紧了紧，低头和银时挑眼看着他表情的眼睛对视，差点没有绷住。

不过这时候肠道的应激反应已经出现了，肚子里的感觉越来越强，银时收回身体喘息了一声，开口：“可以——”

“再等等。”高杉打断了他的话，带着点温和的不容置疑，“继续。”

银时鬼使神差的重新凑上去，重新顺着布料从下往上的舔舐过去，最后牙齿放在了裤子的边缘，抬头征询的看了高杉一眼。

高杉被银时这种无师自通的样子也弄得有点招架不住，手指微微收紧了一点，没说话，揉了揉他的后脑。

银时感觉身体仿佛要被他自己分成两半，他仿佛是为了分散注意力，把所有的精神都集中在了高杉的身上。他的技术的确不算好，但是毕竟不是一无所知的青涩，舌头顺着性器舔舐，然后把顶部含进去，吮吸着用舌头挑逗着顶端。

也许是忍耐的有点辛苦了，他微微闭上眼睛，时不时喘息一下。

浴室里传来不断的水声，银时感到高杉的性器已经完全硬起来了，如他所想的一点不小，但是他已经没有了担心的力气。

“嗯……”他松开嘴，低声，“高杉……”

“嗯？”高杉低头看他。

“还没好？”也许是银时终于意识到他什么都不说不能解决问题，嗓音紧绷的开口了。

“再忍忍。”高杉说。

“不行了。”银时的眉头微微皱着，他抬眼和高杉对视，讨好的本能下用脸轻轻蹭了蹭旁边硬起的东西，最后干脆把头微微靠在高杉的小腹下，呼吸打在他敏感的地方，有点急促，“真的……不舒服……”

高杉也没有再强求他，松开手：“能站起来？”

银时红着脸点点头。他有一瞬间觉得高杉是想让他爬着跟出去的，下一刻就被这个想法吓了一下，再下一刻却又觉得有点隐秘的渴望，让他没有立刻动弹，只是抬头看着高杉。

不过高杉没有接受他这个信息，等着银时排干净之后，又继续第二轮的清理。

不知道是不是错觉，银时总觉得这回灌的比之前的还要多。

高杉也许是在这个问题上的确有点洁癖，银时觉得自己都要虚脱了，高杉才开口：

“最后一次。”

他的手指在银时的下身打转，时不时去照顾他的性器，时不时却又去微微揉弄他被充满的小腹。银时的腹肌平坦，被撑出一个不明显的弧度，高杉用手在上面转着圈的动了一下，银时就有点忍不住的抓住他的手：

“别弄了。”

高杉笑了一下，收回手。他让银时帮他舔了一会之后就没让他再弄下去，反而从身后抱着他，似乎还挺享受，声音都慵懒了起来：“还挺娇气。”

银时喘息了一声：“你可以自己试试。”

“这样就不行了。”高杉的手顺着他的腰滑下去，抓住银时不算大但是紧实的手感很好的臀部，用力揉了一下，感到银时被突然刺激，肌肉反射性的收缩一下的力度，笑了一声，“以后还要这样操你，这就忍不住了？”

银时的大脑瞬间空白了一下。

也许是高杉到现在为止表现的太禁欲也太温和，突然来了这么石破惊天的一句荤话，让人不可避免的……

更加兴奋了起来。

“别……”银时哑声说，虽然自己也不太清楚自己说这一个字到底算是个什么意思。

高杉轻笑了一声：“我觉得你不是这个意思。”

银时脸色发烧，挣动的力度大了一点：“……别说。”

高杉倒是没追问，和他平时只撩不上的风格有点相同，给点甜头就又改变了注意，手又分别捏住了银时的两片臀瓣，这回往中间挤了一下，挤出一条深深的勾，开口：

“自己按住。”

银时想要抗议，最后还是身体更加诚实，顺着高杉的动作自己用手扶住臀瓣，把高杉的性器夹在中间，隔靴搔痒一样的摩擦着。

银时的臀部紧翘包不住性器，这个动作快感不明显，但是羞耻感确是很明显的。高杉看着银时的腰逐渐抬起来，挺动性器看他追逐的样子，提醒了一句：

“腰动的大一点。”

银时被欲望冲昏头脑，逐渐伏下身体，用力上下摆动着腰部，感受着高杉硬起的性器不断和他的皮肤摩擦，穴口因为过度用力的收紧有点酸，但是又仿佛痉挛的不自觉抽动起来。

高杉抬手猛地拉起银时，两个人背贴背，高杉的性器插进银时的大腿间，把他逼的抵在墙上，已经完全的硬起的地方和光滑的瓷砖不断摩擦，一只手扶住他的脸让他扭头两个人接吻，另外一只手探到他身前，揉弄起他身前很小的乳尖。

银时被突然的刺激弄得瞬身都是一紧，一边被亲吻得窒息，一边腿间被来回的抽插。他本能的收紧双腿不让后穴里的液体流出来，双腿却夹的更紧，清晰的感受着性器的轮廓，恍惚中有一种整个人都被按在墙上操干的感觉。

他也感觉到了高杉并不是表面上的那个绅士——而事实上，银时也完全不需要高杉的绅士。他的嘴唇被放开，喘息凌乱，紧绷的有点颤抖：

“别，别，等，忍不住，高杉——”

“那就别忍。”高杉咬了一下他的耳朵，一边继续把他的身体撞击向墙的方向，还拉起银时忍耐的双手按在强上，彻底掌握了他的动作，“你不会以为只是说说吧？”

银时一时有点迷茫，不断喘息着，手指扣着瓷砖，有点混乱的问：“什、什么？”

“之后用白色的那种。”高杉低声，气息也有点乱，还带着点笑意，“一插进去你就控制不住的双腿发抖，好像被灌了一肚子精液那样，一边被操一边往外漏——”

银时的手指死死扣住高杉的手指，整个人还是有点招架不住，声音发哑：“你，先闭嘴，啊——”

“习惯了会很爽的。”高杉的手重新摸上银时的性器，然后在他开始眯眼享受的时候重新放在他的小腹上，加了一点力道，“忍不住了吧？试着排出来？”

银时头顶在瓷砖上，不断的深吸气，声音有点颤抖：“放，放，开——”

“早就干净了。”高杉舔舐着他出汗的后颈，用牙齿细细研磨着他的皮肤，带着某种刺痛的感觉，“听话。”

“变态，啊，”银时有点抓狂，“放开，啊——”

他的手指不断蜷缩松开，挣扎的力度倒是不大几乎等同于没有。

“发现了？”高杉笑了一声，“只是开个胃而已，之后会让你更舒服的。”

“舒服个屁——”银时忍不住爆粗口，腿被高杉摩擦的发热仿佛浑身都烧了起来，穴口不自觉的抽搐着，不知道是忍耐还是渴望。

高杉的手上更加用力的一压，银时终于喘息一声，水液淅淅沥沥的冲了出来。前两秒还有点控制，之后就自暴自弃的放松了身体，已经被彻底温热的液体顺着双腿奔涌而下，高杉顺手打开花洒，热水扑面下来，银时终于忍不住声音地泻出一声颤抖的呻吟。

他说不太清楚是什么感觉，不是快感的那种爽的感觉，但又不完全是排泄的轻松，热水落在性器上已经硬的发疼，放松了对腿的控制之后他甚至可以感到自己在不断的摆着要腰，一边迎合他的冲撞，一边试图让穴口迎上去。

银时觉得自己这样实在是有点狼狈，但是又实在压抑不住欲望，干脆把头埋在个胳膊里顶在墙上，一边放任自己弯下腰张开腿，感到高杉的性器一次次擦过他完全柔软下来的后穴，刚才的某种担心和恐惧化成了某种诡异的快感，甚至刻意的摇摆这腰部，仿佛渴望着高杉就这样直接操进来。

——或者说不是仿佛，而是的确。

高杉抬手握住银时摆动的腰，抬手不轻不重的拍了一下他的皮肤，淡淡：“这就开始浪了？”

他仿佛又恢复了之前绅士的样子，又多了一点随意的冷淡，银时的嗓音发紧，高杉那不轻不重一巴掌的刺痛仿佛都化成了某种奇特的感觉，他发出一声含混的呻吟，没有回答却也没有否认，只是声音更加粘腻的喘息出声。

“这里不方便。”高杉说，“去床上。”

银时没有来过高杉主卧太多次，他直觉觉得高杉是一个注重隐私的人，不会去试探对方的底线。

虽然如此，里面的陈设他还是很熟悉的。

银时被高杉一边吻着，一边勾着腰倒在床上。高杉单膝跪在床上，用膝盖分开银时的双腿，顶弄了一下他的会阴，换来银时的一声轻喘。

“第一次想用什么姿势？“高杉勾勾唇，带着点普通的亲昵问。

银时脸色爆红，不说话。

“喜欢我从后面狠狠操你，还是喜欢看着我？“高杉换了个问法。

银时倒也不是很想忸怩，就是紧张，低声：“……看着。“

高杉从嗓子里笑了一声，猛然把银时翻了个身，按住了他的脊背。

银时下意识的扭头，有点惊讶，带着询问看着他。

“没说会按照你想的方法来，我可没那么民主。“高杉的手指蹭过银时的脊背，一路向上，最后揉了揉他脊柱的顶端，”要习惯。“

银时意识到高杉是他没想到的恶劣，刚要开口，就被高杉大拇指抚摸到嘴唇上，高杉倾身亲了一下他的后背，低声：“舔湿了。”

他的大拇指扣开银时的双唇，食指和中指探进去，夹着他的舌头玩弄似的蹂躏着。银时被他撑开嘴，唾液不受控制的流下来，发出含混的两声，不轻不重的咬了高杉的手指一下。

高杉眯了眯眼，仿佛挺愉悦的看着，手上的动作仍然是不紧不慢的。

他的手指从银时的嘴里抽出来，带出一条湿润的银丝，收回手重新放到银时的穴口旁边，简单的扩张了一下。

银时的因为刚才的灌肠后面已经很柔软了，高杉揉弄了几下就探进去了两根手指，但还是紧张，死死吸吮着他的手指。

“放松。”高杉低声，“这样我怎么进去。”

银时也不是不想放松，只是注意力高度集中。他抬手想去碰自己的性器，被高杉抬手拦住。

“没有我的允许，床上不许碰这里。”他说。

银时喘息了一下，哑声：“你……摸我一下。”

高杉的声音也稍微有点不稳，不过语调还是不紧不慢：“如果我不帮你呢？”

他不按常理出牌，银时突然有点恼火，把脸埋在枕头里，装死不说话了。

“这就不高兴了？”高杉一边揉弄着他的穴口，一边空出手捏了捏他的耳朵，“我可比这个恶劣多了。”

“你……插进来吧。”银时闷闷不乐。没有总他被高杉玩的丢盔卸甲的道理。

“我当然想，很想。”高杉的声音带着点沙哑，“我不仅想要插进去，还想要来回狠狠的操你，想让你自己掰开双腿哭着求我，想让你被干的一塌糊涂哭着求饶。”他吸了一口气，“所以你要听话。”

银时感到他被高杉的嗓音和语调又勾的硬了，身体连后背白皙的皮肤都泛出潮红，不说话，只是双腿又分开了一点，腰更加塌下去，方便高杉的动作。

“还不够。“高杉低声，如同絮语，内容却带着点下流的色情，”自己捏捏乳头？“

银时有很多想反驳的地方，但是最后还是鬼使神差的抬起手，捻动起身前还没有被开发的乳尖。他原来以为这里不会有什么感觉，但是不知道是不是被高杉煽动的，些微的疼痛也带出来了点诡异的感觉。乳尖硬硬的立起，银时低着头有点焦躁的用手捏起来，甚至轻轻的摆动腰部，希望高杉结束漫长的前戏。

不过注意力分散，他的后穴还是放松了不少。高杉也是一直箭在弦上，看到差不多了，也没有再逗银时，背过身拿了套子带上，俯身上来，重新低头亲了亲银时的后颈，缓缓顶了进来。

银时感到一阵酸胀带着点刺痛传来，几乎是本能的收缩身体：“等——“

他颤抖的声音都有点变，却被高杉早有准备的按住肩膀，缓慢但坚持的顶了进来。

银时感到这事实在是太不舒服了，后面仿佛要裂开似的疼，他感觉到已经快要不行了，高杉却仍然还没有停下来。

“别进了……“他喘息着，总感觉内脏都移了位，”到头了——“

高杉仿佛被他逗笑似的，喘息的笑了一声，拿起银时的手，放到两个人结合的地方：“还早呢。“

银时知道高杉的尺寸不小，但是没想到他觉得过了一个世纪，对方竟然还没有完全插进来，身体又有点紧张，口不择言道：“你给我出去——“

“不可能。“高杉淡淡回答，”先放过你。“

银时松了口气，感到高杉小幅度的操干起来。这个深度已经足够高杉碰到他的前列腺，敏感点被来回摩擦，银时嘴里呜咽一声，身体软了下来。

高杉抓着他的腰小幅度的顶动着，和他之前恶劣完全不同的温柔。他低头和银时接吻，揉弄着他的前胸，时不时用手碰碰他的性器。最开始的胀痛过去，银时逐渐习惯了高杉的插入，被吻的晕晕乎乎的，这种小幅度的顶弄却莫名让他产生出点不满足。他莫名其妙的想起他看过的片子里0号被来回操干的场面，又想起自己一定要满足高杉的决心，一边和高杉唇舌交缠，一边收缩了下后穴，咽了口口水。

“你在走神？“高杉眯眼，危险的问。

“没有……“银时被他顶动着断断续续的喘息，”你……都进来吧……“

高杉亲吻着他，仿佛漫不经心的问：“忍不住了？“

“没有……“银时没什么底气的说。他会的确感到了些许隔靴搔痒的不满足，虽然快感绵延，但是也好奇在那之外的事情。

高杉笑了声：“拿你没办法。“

他明明说的亲昵，身体却完全不是那么回事，而是猛然一沉，狠狠的一插到底。

银时不受控制的大叫了一声，后穴的胀痛不明显，但是被撑开的饱胀感让他一瞬间感到了疼痛，又有一种诡异的快感，让他几乎不受控制的断断续续的呻吟出声，被一下子猛烈起来的进攻干的头昏脑胀，断断续续的叫道：“等，停，高杉，别——“

“我说了，“高杉没有理会他的话，方便发力的直起身，手扣住银时躲避的腰，狠狠的来回插干，”我没那么民主。“

太过了。银时被高杉突然猛烈的操干弄得几乎失神，完全没有反应过来的时候又被卷进新一轮的狂潮，高杉没有再抓他的腰，而是扣住他的手，把他的手拉到背后，强迫银时抬起身，抬起头断断续续的叫着，双眼失神的喘息。

高杉探身和他接吻，银时稍微适应了点这种凶猛的节奏，头昏目眩的扭头和高杉接吻，舌头被他吮吸着，唾液不受控制的从嘴角溢出来，一声声的呜咽喘息。

“喜欢吗？“高杉的声音在他混乱的听觉里面传来，也被喘息打乱。银时扭头和高杉的目光相对，对方也不再是那种风轻云淡的样子。汗水从他的头上留下来，脸上带出情欲的红色。

银时不知道怎么想得，探身舔上高杉的脸颊，卷走上面的汗水。

高杉的动作一顿，这回的确是有点被撩到了，他猛然拽起银时，膝盖顶进去，强迫他分开腿，背靠着自己，双腿几乎悬空的坐在自己的性器上，一下下的向上顶弄。银时一下子失去平衡，被高杉扣住的双手胡乱的挣扎着，又被高杉十指相扣的握住。

他的性器被高杉抓住来回的摩擦着，身后是暴风骤雨般的插干。这个姿势更适合接吻，高杉一边吻着他，一边用手指搓揉着他性器的前端，沾着上面湿漉漉的液体搓弄着龟头，一边又压去，把银时几乎完全压在床上，性器和下面的垫子来回摩擦着，双腿完全打开，臀部向上翘起来，箍着他的肩膀，大开大合的插干着。

银时大口呼吸着，听到高杉的声音在后面低沉的响起：“自己掰开。“

银时有片刻完全没有反应过来，手就被高杉放到了自己的臀瓣上，强硬的掰开，把穴口完全露了出来，和双腿一样完全打开，成了一个近乎屈辱的姿势，完全被压在床上干着。

银时在混乱中听到自己的声音，断断续续的带着颤音、沙哑而甜腻，几乎不像自己的声音一样回荡着。

他眼前发黑，感到高杉箍住他的胯骨把他微微抬起来，他的肩膀压在床上，性器微微抬起来，在身体和床的空隙中不断的被撞击着，逐渐有了要射的感觉。

高杉感到银时的身体越箍越紧，知道他要射了，一边用力顶弄着他的敏感点，一边抬手去摸他的性器。

高杉几乎只是碰了一下银时的龟头，就感到他的身体猛然抽紧，后穴仿佛会呼吸一样的收缩着，然后一股股的精液射了出来，浸湿了下面的床单。

银时的手指死命的抓着自己的身体，感到自己的大脑被快感冲的有一瞬间的失神，然后才感觉到高杉的手还抚摸着自己的性器，仿佛要把精液完全挤出去似的抚弄了两下。

高杉也被银时夹得头皮发麻，幸好他早有准备，也没有再动，而只是头顶着银时的肩背喘息着，亲吻着他蝴蝶骨，一边有一搭无一搭的玩着他刚射完的性器。

也许是刚才太过激烈，银时觉得高杉的手几乎给他带来了某种疼痛似的感觉，掺着声音：“……别……弄了。“

高杉这回倒是没有为难他，放开手，抱住银时虚脱的身体，还是硬着没有抽出来，揉弄着他的胳膊，重新亲了他一口，低声：“舒服了？“

银时没回答，点点头，感到穴口还在抽动着，余韵如同再肌肉里过电，扭头继续和高杉亲吻着。

亲吻了片刻，高杉抽出身来，帮银时翻了个身，然后又捅了进来。

银时被重新突然捅开，颤音的叫了一声，睁眼看到高杉倾身压上来，抬腿勾住他，把他拉向自己，然后抬起手勾住他的肩背。

他刚刚射完在不应期，高杉眯眼看着银时，身下稍微缓了一点，九浅一深的缓缓动着。银时这样倒也不难受，反倒有点享受，就断断续续呻吟着，垂着眼不期看到两个人连接的地方，脸色有点发红，重新勾住高杉的脖子和他接吻。

高杉低头亲吻银时的胸口，舌头舔舐过他被自己弄得有点发红得乳尖，感到轻轻一咬，银时的后穴就收紧一下。

他平息下了刚才一波冲撞的欲望，也不太为难银时，来来回回温和的抽插着。

银时平息了半天才反应过来，低声：“你怎么……还不……“

高杉笑了一声：“射了还怎么继续干你？“

银时显然不是对这个对比不是非常的开心，面色发红的和高杉瞪视了片刻，感到高杉用手揉着自己的小腹，脸色发红，抬手抓住他的手。

“感觉得到我在干你吗？“高杉把银时的手反手按在了他的小腹上。

“怎么……可能……“银时一边反对，一边却又有某种诡异的感觉，仿佛真的按倒了高杉在自己体内来回冲撞的性器，手下不由得发力，感到高杉突然顶进来，不受控制的叫了一声。

这时候他才听到自己的声音，猛然收住声音。

“叫出来。“高杉和他接了吻，”我想听。“

“有点……奇怪……“银时低声。

“有什么奇怪的。“高杉加快了速度，顶弄的速度重了起来，”你可是一点也不会叫，就会嗯嗯啊啊的。“

银时想要愤怒的反驳，被高杉一个深顶，声音一抖，变成了一声呻吟。

高杉的动作快了起来，把银时的手按在两边，来回用力抽插着。

银时还没有完全恢复，被他顶的有点不舒服，身体摆动着想要脱开，却反而像是迎合似的。

“别，难受，“他断断续续的，只能恳求的看向高杉，”等等，让我缓缓——“

高杉仿佛不近人情似的，也不理会他的话，继续按照自己的意思，抬起银时的腿，把他更深的拉向自己。

“我错了——”银时被他顶的窒息服软，“啊，高杉，求你，别弄了——”

“刚才舒服吗？”这个节奏高杉倒是很舒服。银时的后穴没有最开始或者高潮的时候咬的那么紧，正好被干熟了，一下下抽动着，呼吸似的吮吸着他的性器，带来一股股舒爽的感觉。

“舒服。”银时眼角渗出点水色，抓住高杉的手，“再等等——”

“谁在干你？”高杉这回笑了声，“喜欢吗？”

“你在……”银时被高杉一顶，年轻的身体逐渐恢复了过来，性器半软不硬的，喘息声重了起来，“喜欢……”

高杉眯眼，嘴角勾了勾，“喜欢我？还是喜欢被我干？”

他这个样子带着让人难以拒绝的性感，银时几乎无法抗拒的勉力探身和高杉接吻，断断续续的说：“都喜欢……你干的我好舒服……”

高杉被银时突然浪起来的样子撩了一下，身下没了什么轻重，一下下的碾压过敏感点，让银时几乎强制性的又硬了起来，有几下张着嘴都没有发出声音，之后才又喘息了起来。

“想让我怎么弄？”高杉没有立刻继续操干，而是在银时硬起来之后停了下来，在他的后穴周围浅浅的进出，却没有到达敏感点的深处。

“插进来——”银时这回学乖了，再加上他自己也不是不想，声音逐渐大了起来，“用力干我——啊！”

“就知道你浪得很。“高杉说着，猛然插了进去，”你是不是第一次看到我的时候，就想这样了？“

银时勾着他的脖子，吸了一口气：“啊——没有……等——“

“之后呢？“高杉一边操干着他一边问，”上周是不是想要勾引我？“

银时脸一下子红了，抱着高杉在他的耳朵旁边低声开口：“是……嗯……你发现了……啊——“

“早就发现了。“高杉笑了一声，”还想过什么？“

“想你这样抱我……“银时低声，”啊……这样插进来，干到最里面——“

“还有？”高杉低声。

银时闭眼低声呻吟，不愿意说下去了。

高杉也不逼他了，重新直起身，抬起手压住银时的双腿，把他的双腿拉到了空中，整个人下半身悬空的被从上往下的狠狠插入。

“啊！“银时失声，胸膛剧烈起伏，性器完全硬了起来，对准自己的脸。这个角度他能够看到两个人结合的地方，高杉的脸自下而上的看也是三百六十度的无死角，他这样低头看人的时候带着点冷峻的傲慢，眼角带着压迫力，却让人莫名更加兴奋起来。

“想这样？“高杉问，“还是这样？”

他把银时的双腿压了下去，一直到他的头两边的上方。银时的柔韧性不错，这样子居然也压下去了不少，整个人被压成一团，再用力的时候臀部完全翘起来，又被高杉按着干了进来。

这样进的极深，银时在高杉又快起来的操干中大口喘息着，声音高了起来。

“啊——都有——”他重新被操的情欲上头，“太深了……啊……不要了——”

“不要了？”高杉重新专心起来，把银时双腿打开到最大，看他被干的狼狈的样子更加兴奋的用力，却又带着点笑意的低头吻他，“口是心非。”

“啊——”银时的声音带着点哭腔。他是真的觉得自己快被洞穿了，穴口几乎已经没有知觉，只有快感一阵阵的漫散上来，让人的头脑一片空白，“高杉……啊——”

“哪里最舒服？”高杉果然没有实行民主，动作倒给了银时一点点喘息的余地，语气没什么变化的问。

“里面——”银时断断续续的开口，“再进来……疼……啊……舒服……”

他闭着眼睛有点语无伦次的呻吟，脸色潮红，下意识的舔弄着嘴唇。高杉自诩在这种事情上自制力很高，却总是被银时不经意的撩得心神动荡。

“就会撒娇……“他放下手，俯身和银时接吻。

银时的腿完全没有了力气，打开在两侧，随着高杉插干的节奏颤动着。高杉这回也没有再玩什么花样，抓了个枕头垫在银时的腰下面大开大合的干着。

银时感到自己又要被干射了，身体一阵阵的紧绷着：“又要射——啊——高杉！“

他被高杉猛然封住嘴唇，体内的性器死死碾压着他的敏感点。银时感到自己的性器在高杉的腹肌上摩擦，然后在被吻到窒息眼前发黑的快感中又抽动的射了出来。

他感到高杉的身体也紧绷起来，抓住他的手死死收住，闷哼一声，射了出来。

银时闭着眼，有点虚脱的等着余韵重新褪去。他感到高杉压在自己的身上，抬起手抱住他，感到对方的后背上都是汗水，突然才有了点实感，笑了起来。

高杉闭眼趴在银时身上，在高潮的余韵中也不睁眼，就是懒懒扭头：“怎么？“

“没。“银时简短的回答，觉得自己的嗓子哑的厉害，感觉褪去之后，后穴也开始火辣辣的疼。他沉默了片刻，还是忍不住开口问，”我不会肛裂吧。“

高杉无语了片刻：“……这个很好笑？“

心也太大了。

“不是这个。“银时几乎恼羞成怒，”我说真的，我可不要去什么医院。“

“想什么呢。“高杉懒懒，”完全没有伤是不可能的，不过养一两天就好了。当然如果你要去医院，我也可以陪你。“

银时面无表情，冷漠的推开他靠在自己肩头的脸。

高杉做完之后倒是意外的有点微妙粘人，重新靠过来，微微睁开眼，和银时接了个吻：

“还不错？“

这回没有了情欲，只是单纯调笑的语气。

银时看着他放松的样子，突然笑了起来。

“不错。“他说，”你是我的了。“

高杉哂笑一声：“早就是了。“

银时一愣，然后脸色爆红，支吾的想要找回场子，最后还是没能，只能挣扎着翻身：“我去洗澡。“

“嗯。“高杉跟着坐起来，”一起。“

银时刚下地，听到这话的时候正好一个生理性的腿软，几乎踉跄倒在地上。高杉眼疾手快的抬手横腰抱住他，笑了起来：

“这么惊讶？还是被我操的站不住了？“

银时装作冷漠的站起身：“你能不要用你的那张禁欲脸说出这种话吗？“

“你不喜欢吗？“高杉也从床上坐起来，”我还能更禁欲的说出更过分的话，要试试吗？“

银时想要说不，可是身体却只是沉默了片刻，然后用低声：“……以后吧。“

说完就快步向浴室走去，中间又差点把自己绊了一跤。

银时听到高杉在后面愉快的笑声，愤怒的扭头瞪人。

——男人，果然上完床就恃宠而骄了。

高杉走过来和他接了个吻，两个人又重新黏黏糊糊的向浴室走去。


End file.
